The Untold Story
by buddie4life
Summary: Naruto doesnt know hes from the leaf but may be there demise. Unless someone strikes him in the heart with an arrow and can convince him that they are telling the truth. Rated M because it will get there. I do not own Naruto or any character in it.


I dont own Naruto. This is my first fanfic so please bare with me.

**Chapter: One The Beginning.**

As a child he was undergoing experimentation from one known as Orochimaru. Narutos family was murdered and he was taken for testing, by a rouge ninja Orochimaru, to create a Jinchiriki. A ninja who had the power of a demon inside him and is able to have compete control. These test or transformations were known to work but only if you had the skill and proper sealing techniques. Orochimaru had the confidence and evil desire to create something that not many villages had in their possession. Due to the fact that they were always shunned and outcasted by village members. They became rouge and wondered the lands. It was a success. He now had a weapon to use against his rivals. The Leaf. As Naruto grew older he was trained, taught the morals and ways of his master. He knew his mission from the beginning. Train to crush Konaha. Orochimaru watched as the young boy grew older, stronger, faster. When Naruto turned ten years of age he began questioning Orochimaru's actions.

''Orochimaru-san, Why do you hate the Leaf Village so much?" questioned Naruto

Orochimaru had no answer due to the fact he was from the village and with him being so young when he was taken he should remember a thing but he didn't want to take that chance.

"They have taken everything for granted and need to be destroyed" sensi replied.

Why did Naruto have such a string feeling about this place. He was created by Orochimaru. Just a tool at his disposal. So what he had been told...

At 13 years of age he was a full fledge Jounin. Surpassing most of the ANBU in Konoha. Able to make Orochimaru take their sparring seriously. With all the different ninjutsu, genjustu, summonings, forbidden justu and tai justsu but he still wasnt able to control the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. The amount of chakra he posessed was phenomenal. Access to the Kyubis chakra wasn't hard to accomplish but complete control seemed almost impossible. Even with countless hour of training and pushing. Trained to kill with no consequences. No mercy. His power would be almost unstoppable even without completely being able to control the demon. Their plan was to attack on the day of the final rounds of the chunnin exams. When foreign leaders were there. Hoping to get caught in the fire taking down multiple enemies with one blow.

A month before the final round of the Chunnin exams Orochimaru was going to put his back up plan into effect.

''Naruto I'll be gone for 7 days. Stay put, train and Kabuto will be back in three days time." Orocimaru said.

"Yes, master."

Then he was gone. This left Naruto wondering where he was headed and what was he doing that he wouldn't be accompanying him on his mission. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed him. He had three days until he had to be back before Kabuto would arrive at the hide out and see that he was gone. _Knowing Kabuto he would rat me out in a heart beat seeing that he doenst trust me._

He followed him to a giant forest where he could hear screams of pain and agony. Proceeding into the woods he saw Orochimaru face to face, with his freaky long neck stretched out, biting a young ninja in the neck. As soon as he saw what was going on he got out of there.._What the hell was sensi doing? Why is he attacking that kid and why does this place look so familiar._

He wasnt lost but he didnt really know where he was headed until he got out of the woods. When he did he ended up in front of a tall gate that had a leaf symbol on it. Build with great structure and shown its wears and tears. _Was this the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Why would Orochimaru be here!_ Naruto thought as he hid in the nearby trees. A higher ranked ninja proceeded to the gates. He could tell because the amount of chakara the man possessed. He had spiky grey hair. Wore his Leaf Village headband covering his right eye. That must be the copy ninja Master Orochimaru spoke about. The man stopped gazed around like there was an off feeling. Hes been spotted. Naruto tried to flea as fast as he could but the copy ninja was right on his tail. Hed only been gone one day so he had plenty of time to get back. The copy ninja engaged Naruto with a kunai. He dodged and sent one back. That was faster than any young ninja in the village that Kakashi had ever seen. Who is this kid? He thought as he dodged more of Narutos kunai with ease. Kakashi began to realize who this kid actually was. The blonde hair, same blue eyes. This must be the previous Hokages son! They look exactly alike. Where has he been all this time!? This was Kakashis only chance.


End file.
